That Snowy Day
by Noctem Iris
Summary: Neve punya kenangan tersendiri dengan salju. Graham/OC , Oneshot, rada OOC. Don't like, don't read.


That Snowy Day

A/N: Halo, watashi wa Akira desu! Author baru di fandom Gundam 00! ^o^

Ehem… Kali ini saya akan mempersembahkan fic perdana saya…. Kalau suka silakan dibaca dan review, kalau tidak suka ya dibiarkan saja…. Masih perdana sih, jadi bikinnya yang oneshot dulu…. Kalau anda sekalian suka, baru saya buat yang multichapter ^_^

DISCLAIMER: Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 property of Sunrise

That Snowy Day and Neve Honne property of Akira Bookman Junior

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari bersalju di markas A-Laws. Neve Honne duduk di kursinya sambil membaca buku seperti biasa, sementara dia menunggu Mr. Bushido. Sudah satu bulan sejak dia ditangkap dan ditahan di A-Laws. Dia dikurung di sebuah ruangan khusus yang penuh dengan fasilitas dan hanya Bushido yang boleh mengunjunginya. Meskipun kesepian, Neve tetap berusaha untuk mempertahankan senyumnya, setidaknya di hadapan Bushido.

"Wah, salju." Gadis itu menutup buku yang tengah dia baca dan berjalan ke arah jendela yang tertutup rapat. Tangannya menyentuh jendela dan hasilnya, kulit putihnya jadi kemerahan setelah menyentuh jendela yang dingin.

"Salju…."

Pelan-pelan, ingatannya membawanya kembali ke 4 tahun silam.

(Flashback On)

~Markas Union, Amerika~

"Wah, salju sudah turun, ayah!" Cyan Eifman memekik dengan gembira saat melihat keluar.

"Hoo, sudah turun? Kelihatan cantik." Balas Profesor Eifman.

"Ayah, aku boleh pergi keluar, ya? Boleh, kan?" Rajuk Cyan pada ayah angkatnya itu.

"Hmm…" Profesor Eifman berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. "Asal kau pulang sebelum makan malam dan hati-hati."

"Iya, ayah! Aku janji! Terimakasih!" Dengan riang Cyan menyambar jubah coklat mudanya dan pergi keluar, sambil tertawa-tawa dan bersenandung.

"Ah, aku akan pergi ke pusat kota saja! Dari sini kan tidak jauh," Gumamnya, lalu dengan segenap keberanian dan kenekatannya, dia pergi sendirian ke pusat kota.

-x-x-x-

~City Center, Amerika~

"Sudah cukup aku belanjanya, sekarang pulang, ah." Ucap Cyan senang dengan tangan yang penuh belanjaan. Dia ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada ayah angkatnya sebagai tanda terimakasih, sekaligus juga kepada dua orang bekas murid ayahnya itu yang banyak mengajari dan membantunya.

"Dari sini…. Pulang naik apa, ya?" Gumamnya bingung.

Beginilah yang terjadi jika kau nekat pergi sendiri ke pusat kota.

"Kalau sama ayah sih, biasanya naik mobil sendiri…. Jadi sekarang aku pulang naik apa?" Cyan masih menggumam sambil duduk di halte. "Ah, aku hubungi ayah saja, last kendaraan apa yang harus kuambil untuk pulang."

Cyan merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Namun setelah merogoh saku beberapa lama, benda yang dicari tak juga didapat.

"Oh iya! Ponselku ketinggalan di rumah," Gadis itu menepuk dahinya. "Cari telepon umum saja, deh…."

Gadis itu kembali berjalan sambil membawa belanjaannya ke telepon umum terdekat. Tetapi nampaknya keburukan tengah ingin mengerjainya, belum sampai di telepon umum dompetnya dicopet.

"Copet!" Cyan berlari mengejar pencopet itu. "Kembalikan dompetku!"

Dia terus mengejar pencopet itu, berusaha untuk mendapatkan dompetnya kembali. Namun yang namanya apes, pencopet itu berhasil kabur dan Cyan sendiri tersesat di sebuah daerah kumuh yang terlihat sepi.

"Aduh… dasar pencopet sial, awas saja nanti kalau tertangkap." Geramnya. Masih terengah-engah, dia mencoba untuk kembali ke pusat kota. Tetapi nasib sial masih saja mengikutinya, dia tidak bisa menemukan jalannya untuk kembali ke pusat kota. Dia tak berkata apa-apa namun ketakutan jelas terlihat dari wajahnya.

Cyan masih berputar kesana-kemari sampai dia lelah dan terjatuh. Barang-barangnya berantakan, namun dia tidak peduli. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya dia bisa kembali ke pusat kota sementara dia tersesat di daerah sepi yang tidak dia kenal.

'Bagaimana ini… Aku harus bagaimana…' Batin Cyan, sebentuk sungai mengaliri matanya yang kecokelatan itu, dan turun membasahi pipinya. 'Aku ingin pulang… aku harus kuat… tapi aku takut….'

Tap.

"Sepertinya di sekitar sini…."

Bola mata Cyan membulat. Dia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Gadis itu bergerak mundur sedikit demi sedikit saat suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat.

"Nah, di sini…."

Suara itu semakin mendekatinya. Cyan semakin ketakutan.

"TIDAAAK!!!" Jeritnya.

"Cyan?!"

Cyan mendongak dan melihat Graham.

"G-Graham…."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Cyan? Kau habis belanja? Lihat, jadi berantakan di sini. Sayang kalau dibiarkan."

Graham berjongkok, memunguti belanjaan Cyan dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas plastik.

"Ba-bagaimana kau menemukan aku….?" Tanya Cyan pelan.

"Lewat radar yang ada di jepit rambutmu." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Radar….?"

Graham mengangguk. "Profesor Eifman memasang radar kecil di jepit rambutmu, jadi kami dapat menemukanmu dengan mudah saat kau tersesat."

Kini Cyan benar-benar menangis. Dia bangkit dan langsung memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Cyan….?" Rona merah tipis menyapu wajah Graham.

"Aku mau pulang…. Tolong bawa aku pulang… aku takut…" Cyan terisak-isak. Graham mengelus lembut kepala gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu takut, aku akan membawamu pulang…. Sudah, jangan menangis."

Cyan mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya.

"Lain kali takkan kubiarkan kau berjalan sendiri lagi." Ujar Graham tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sayang padamu… Aku ingin melindungimu dengan segenap tenagaku."

"Eh…." Cyan merasa wajahnya menghangat. Graham menggenggam tangan Cyan, bibirnya mencium bibir Cyan dengan lembut. Cyan terkejut namun Graham tak membiarkannya pergi.

Satu menit berlalu dan Graham mengakhiri ciuman itu. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Cyan semerah tomat.

"Ayo, pulang…"

"I-iya…."

(Flashback Off)

"Cyan."

Neve berbalik dan melihat Bushido sudah kembali.

"Selamat datang, Graham." Sambutnya sambil tersenyum. Graham tersenyum balik sambil melepaskan topengnya.

"Flashback?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, sepertinya."

Graham mendekati Neve dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Neve merespon dengan memegang tangannya.

"Aku suka salju." Kata Neve.

"Dan aku menyukaimu." Balas Graham, dia mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Neve begitu dekat dengannya. Wangi mawar yang semerbak menggoda perasaannya.

"Mawar selalu cocok denganmu, bukan begitu?" Katanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.... Aku mencintaimu, Cyan."

Graham menyibak rambut yang menutupi leher Neve dan dia mulai mencium leher gadis yang dipeluknya. Neve mendesah sedikit dan dia menjentikkan jarinya; lampu ruangan itu padam secara otomatis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.... Graham."

* * *

WELEEEEEEH~~

Maaf karena Graham/Mr. Bushido kubuat OOC.... GOMEEEEN~! -jedotin kepala ke meja-

Baiklah... Mind to review? :3


End file.
